Conventionally, train or tramway driving devices which are installed in control cabins include a VACMA system, by means of which the vigilance of the driver is regularly monitored.
The driver is obliged to hold in the pressed state a control element in the form of a manual button or a pedal for a duration of between 15 and 60 seconds then to release it regularly for a duration typically of from 2 seconds to 5 seconds in order to verify that the driver has not fallen asleep or died and to actuate an emergency stop of the vehicle in the event of a failure of vigilance.
It is known that such an obligation involves constraints of physical and mental fatigue for the driver when driving.
In order to improve the ergonomics linked to driving the vehicle and the actuation of control of the dead man's system, document EP 169 0820 A proposes integrating the control of dead man's system in the traction and braking driving handle in the form of a touch button.
However, the document does not describe a detailed geometric architecture of the assembly comprising the driving handle/dead man's system control touch button which ensures a high-quality level of ergonomics, that is to say, which involves a minimal level of muscular tension/flexion for the driver.